creationfandomcom-20200215-history
I've Got Talent
''I've Got Talent ''(abbreviated IGT) is an annual talent competition held in the Republic of Guy since 1991. Originally a singing competition, it is now a three-category talent competition in which there are three categories: the singing, acting and the "other" category (which includes dancing and science experiments (rare to be found)). The 3 part format has been held since the 2nd edition (in 1992). Traditionally the contest is held on December 30, while auditions open just after a competition ends, for the next one. Format The contest is divivded into 3 sections: the singing section (6:00-6:50), the acting section (6:50-7:40) and the "others" section (7:40-8:30), after that, voting begins in the final. Originally, the 6:00-8:30 period in the 1991 edition was just the singing section. Broadcasts begin on December 30 at 5:55pm, which allows the 5 minute introduction by the host, and the first contestant of the singing section at 6pm. They always end at 9:00:00pm, in order to make space for the following program after that. The winner is proclaimed depending on number of points (from 0 to 40), the one with the highest one is the winner. A winner of each section is declared at the end of it, but if two or more performers earn 40 points, SMS voting is then put on to vote for the winner. The general winner is declared by voting by the judges: either by 2-1-1 (two judges for one), 3-1 (three judges for one) or 4 (all judges for one). Since IGT 26 (2016 edition), performers will be due to perform their own works to enhance originality. Point system Each judge can give points from 0 to 10 (10 is represented as the letter t meaning ten ''in the 4-digit seven segment display component located in both studios), total number of points is formed by adding all points. The maximum number of points is 40 (although there were no contestants who earned 40 points in the 1998 version). Victory aftermath The contest is linked with EVB despite that it doesn't broadcast on it. If a winner is the singing section, he/she would represent RG in the Eurovision Song Contest next year (ages 16 and older) or the Junior Eurovision Song Contest almost 12 months later (aged 3 to 16). If a winner is the acting section, he/she would choose to act in a feature film and choose one of them, but not to be a cameo actor. If a winner is the others section, his/her thing would be covered in the news. History A concept for a talent competition to be a new national festival who would represent RG in the Eurovision Song Contest of 1992 was developed in early 1991. Then, at that time, billboards inviting people who want to taste their talent were posted around RG. The auditions were held in Guy City on May 8, 1991 at 3pm, at the Concert Hall. Seven months later this would become he spot for the competition finale, and the 60 best performers were chosen to return then on December 30. They said that it will be broadcast on a private TV station which launched in 1991. As TV4 launched on December 2, they chose that network to air the contest live around RG, but with a promo. In mid-December, TV4 began airing a promo and it gained widespread attention in RG, without knowing is that done as a project or it is Eurovision-related. The team consisted of Jane Harper and her colleagues, including the current host Damien Harper. They went to the concert hall in February 1991 which initiated the project, saying that they will have to take a studio for 11 months. An idea was born on that date. In March, they named the project "I've Got Talent". After the success of the 1st competition, they decided to hold an audience at the same date in 1992, and even hold a 2nd competition on December 30, 1992. Camp On May 8, 2015, a camp was created by the colleagues and all hosts. They created it 42 km away from Guy City, and built a new studio looking same as in the GCH. The camp is open from July 1 to the first Monday in January (if the first Monday in January is January 1, then it's open until January 8). Those who go to school do not have to attend the camp from September 1 to December 30, but they are required to be there on Saturdays and Sundays. They are allowed to study, and the only tasks done is regular practice. CU auditions On May 1, 2016, GoAnimateLand Guy City announced partnership and sponsorship of I've Got Talent to the park. With this, TheChromePerson approved the audience organizing on June 1 of that year, in Guyish Central of the park. Logo The current logo was created in 1998. The logo is styled in three colors to represent each word, each section and the 3 hour duration. This logo is used as the generic logo and is still used as of today. This logo was designed by John Tonn, a graphic designer who also designed the 2000 EVB logo. He said that this was a project to spruce it up for the tenth edition, while praising the competition wanting it to develop even more. That same year, DixonBaxi worked with him to create an intro, which is aired 15 seconds before 5:55pm on the day of the competition edition holding. Winners Copyright issues In the mid-2000s, I've Got Talent was being met with copyright charges against SYCOtv relating to the ''Got Talent ''name. Many court charges against SYCOtv were held, which allowed IGT to keep its name. TV4 who acquired the rights for a local Guyish version of ''Got Talent ''had to rename the competition to ''Guyland's Choise to distinguish it from the annual competition. SYCOtv, in fact, was allowed to keep the ''Got Talent ''name outside the Republic of Guy itself. Category:Talent shows